Aro's Pet
by DressagePunk
Summary: The Volturi guard makes good on their threat. Bella is forced into servitude on the guard, as punishment for her still human form. Aro's manipulation only serves the Volturi more, as the guard grows.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

There Here :)

I'd spent all morning being Alice's dress up doll. I tried on so many clothes it hurt. Right now my day from hell was getting worse.

It was thundering. That meant baseball.

Alive had designed new uniforms. They all looked like super models while I looked ridiculous.

My loose v-neck tee shirt had black and white ref stripes. My jeans hugged my calves, my thighs, and my butt. They were tight, yet basic black skinnies with destroyed holes.

The shoes were bearable. The thin soled converses were zebra print, black and white just like the rest of my outfit.

Carlisle was working, so I was calling the entire game all by myself without any help from Esme.

Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett paraded into the foyer. They're normal baseball greys were now a light pink.

Jasper, Alice and Edward followed suit, in pastel green. I felt more like I was watching a fashion show rather than teams going to play baseball.

"Pink?? Emmett? I told you, you didn't wear the pants." Edward egged... Even I knew what he was up too. The more Emmett got fired up the more his control and attention span left.

"Only real men wear pink." Emmett's reply was oddly controlled.

"So Rosalie's a man. That makes totally sense. She wears the pants and she kind of looks like a man too." before the last word was out of his mouth both Rosalie and Emmett were balls of fire tearing after Edward.

I watched as blurs ran around the yard and one finally said something.

"At least my girl isn't dressed like a tasty snack." Emmett's not so sly comment turned him from the hunter to the hunted.

Esme quietly handed me a small sliver whistle. "Don't be afraid to use it dear"

After a moment I finally blew into the whistle.

It didn't work, not a sound came out. But in a flash Esme, Alice, and Jasper cringed next to me, and Emmett, Rose, and Edward halted in the front yard.

"What the fuck??" Emmett looked scared and Rose looked pissed.

Esme quickly stepped in front of me.  
"I told her too and if you three would act like the adults you are then she wouldn't need to use it."

Everyone came back on the porch and went to leave.

Everyone but Edward and I took off before I had settled on Edwards back.

The sliver whistle pressed into my stomach as I clung to Edward.

Soon enough we reached the clearing. Everyone was throwing balls around warming up. Edward set me down and went to join warm up's.

They played the first couple of innings without any controversy. Just at the beginning of the fourth the thunder stopped. With glum faces the Cullen's and I retreated back to their house.

"I think I'm going to wash the Vanquish." Edward seemed bored without any exciting prospects.

"Bella" Alice's voice rang in my ears "would you like to hang out with me some more?"

I internally groaned.

"Alice stop trying to steal Bella, it's not fair." Edwards voice gained that all too familiar protective quality.

"Sorry, just figured she'd rather play Barbie, then wash a sports car" Alice retaliated.

Thoughts flew around my mind, mostly pertaining too the fact that I'd rather wash any car then play Barbie.

As Edward and I reached the side door, the door bell rang.

"Ding dong, Ding dong"

Edward instinctively backed me into a corner shielding me from sight of the door.

Alice's soprano rang threw out the house.

"It's the Volturi Guard!"

AN: I hoped you liked it and I hope you review Also check out my two other twilight fics on my page


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The door suddenly swung open. A mass of large bodies piled in the front door, in long black cloaks.

Their dark dress code made a sharp contrast between the living area Esme kept perfectly white.

The shorter vampire in the front of the crowd slipped her hood off. Jane. Remembering the pain she had inflicted on Edward I felt a sudden urge to jump in front of him. He'd never let me though.

Jane quickly walked over to Edward and I. He still had me pinned in the corner.

"Edward. Edward." her tongue clicked in disapproval as she looked at me.

"I thought Aro had told you to change her?"

"He did." Edwards's response was short and controlled.

"Well then how come I can still hear the blood pumping in her veins??" Janes comment made me extremely self conscious. I tried to slow my blood even though my heart was pumping way to rapidly for that to help.

"It's been a month Jane. I'm sure Aro will be fine giving us just a little more time" Edwards pleads seemed to fall upon deaf ears.

A cell phone was now at Jane's ear.

"She's not changed yet."

"Are you sure?"

"Ok. I'll follow through."

Jane stopped talking and shut the cell phone.

"Caius said we don't give second chances. She's not changed therefore under Volturi law she must die." Edwards arms silently wrapped around me even though he still held his protective stance in front of me.

"No. She won't die. You'll have to fight through all of us before she dies" Edwards hand swept over himself and the rest of the Cullen's who had gathered in the dining room.

"Edward stop being rude and rash. Caius said she should die. Everyone knows he holds hardly any power. It's completely up to Aro." Jane retorted.

"Well what's Aro's opinion?" my voice shot out the question before I even thought about it.

"Aro's holding a trial. The elders will decide her fate. As for the moment she will be left alive and breathing." Jane seemed too pleased as she delivered the news.

"Thank god!" Edward turned around and hugged me.

Our hug was shirt lived as Jane expelled her exception.  
"She will however be forced to accompany us back to Volterra. Alone." as the last word slipped out of her mouth her lips curled into a smile. A smile made from Edwards pain.

"No. I won't allow it. I'll fight. You can not take her alone. You can fight fir her or you can take me at least along with her. How can I trust that you won't kill her the second you leave??" Edwards words came rapid fire out of him mouth.

"She coming with us. Alone." Jane stated the reinforcement just as a fog seemed to creep into the room.

In the next moment the Cullens seemed to be in a haze. The Volturi edged closer and with one swoop I was thrown over someone's shoulder and ran out the door.

I was set lightly into a large SUV. An Escalade most likely. Black leather interior and exceptionally tinted windows. Jane hopped into the drivers seat and started the engine. The doors locked automatically but the click made my stomach churn.

Jane quickly turned the SUV around and floored it our of the Cullens drive way. The car was dead silent. Only the hum if the engine and my shallow breathing.

"I'm under strict orders to keep you alive. Were not going to hurt you." Janes semi reassuring comments made me feel more at ease but I was still trapped in a giant SUV with a bunch of vampires.

It had just dawned on me that I didn't know how many of the guard had actually come. Jane, Demetri, Alec, and Heidi. Just four. But then again four of them.

The car relapsed into silence again and this silence went unbroken.

We were heading away from any city just out into more forest. Thoughts raced through my head about what happened to Edward and whether or now he was following. I knew he was or at least he was trying if it was at all possible.

As Jane started pulling onto an off ramp, Alec's voice jumped.  
"Where are you going? It's not this exit it's one more!"

"Oh you idiot. The freaking cars gonna die we need gas and from the god awful sounds we need to get the human something to eat." Jane retorted.

"Fine." Alec seemed pissed none the less with her decision.

The SUV seamlessly slid right next to a gas pump. Just as the car stopped Alec was waiting next to the door to escort me in.

He had ditched the cloak and was dressed normally like teenager normal not like adult normal like the Cullens dress. The epic winter '08 sweats hung under his butt. Red basketball shorts peaking out. An Ohio State University tee shirt clung to his chest. Even though he looked younger he still held a mature quality.

In the convenience store, I was given permission to grab what ever. I ran over to the soda case and yanked out two six packs of coke. I had a feeling I'd be awake a lot for the next couple of days and I'd need some help to do it. Alec came and took the soda to the counter as I grabbed some chips a chocolate bar and a bottle of Aleve.

I spun around and started walking towards the counter when this twenty-something man jumped in front of me waved his arms out to the side and said "SAFE". I just continued to walk past him. Alec was all the sudden right behind me. Not over at the counter. That piece of white trash reminded me of not only my dorky ref uniform but also the whistle I had around my neck. The whistle that creates a noise obnoxious to vampires.

Alec whipped out a black shiny credit card and paid and walked me back out to the SUV.

Everyone else was already settled in the car so the second my door was shut the Escalade was already doing 40 out of the gas station.

I grabbed a coke from the bag at my feet and cracked it open taking a long swig. The carbonation made me feel the need to belch. I tried to stop it but it just came out.

"BBBLLLLAAAAA" my stomach emptied it's self of air.

Demetri cracked up. His laughter almost shook the whole car. Heidi sat there merely amused by his laughing. Alec and Jane didn't seem to take any extreme notice.

After only having been in the car for a couple more minutes the Escalade exited the highway. A small airfield came into view.

Going through the gaits and security took hardly anytime at all. Soon I was being thrown onto someone's shoulder and onto the plane. The engines were already roaring. Just as swiftly as I had been thrown on someone's should someone had thrown me into one of the large plush leather chairs of the plane. Across from me sat Felix his menacing figure seemed even bigger then last time.

The plane was all locked up and Alec had thrown my food on the small table in front if me between myself and Felix. The planes engines fired and I felt the plane quickly accelerating.

Felix's lips cracked into a smile and over the pounding if the engines he said, "Hey sexy. You look so much better without that skinny rat of a man hanging off you."

AN: yea for clifie:) jk you'll see how Bella reacts soon:) Thanks you guys for all the wonderful reviews I got five on my first story:) I would love more though:) Also please check out my other to fics there pretty cool I think. They don't have any reviews:( but also next chapters just gonna be a filler/fluff. But it will be funny so happy reading:)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

AN: just a small fluff chapter I tried to throw in lots of humor. I'm not sure if it worked but I hope so

I really wanted to slap Felix. But considering my current situation I figured it was best to take the first part as a compliment and just ignore him. Although thinking about it. I feel as though it would be something Emmett would say just to get under my skin.

The plane now had reached the height it needed and leveled out. I yawned unintentionally but as a result my ears popped. Damn! That kind of hurt. Felix was still sitting directly across from me. Alex and Jane were directly to my right. The door into the cockpit was shut as it had been for the entire flight this far.

I twisted in my chair around to see Demetri and Heidi swapping spit on a couch like seat towards the back of the plane. I turned around with a look of disgust on my face. It really wasn't that they were making out just that all the vampires I knew tended to have more mature ways of handling their feelings. I mean I seriously can't remember the last time I saw Esme and Carlisle swapping spit in the back of a dark movie theather.

"This is actually pretty controlled for them. On our way here they joined the mile high club... Ohhhh... Six times." Felix had read the emotions on my face and told me way more then I needed to know.

I heard more noise from behind before Demetri piped up "It was actually eight times, but I'm glad you figured it out."as soon a his sentence ended he went back to Heidi's awaiting lips.

"I knew you were like kind of quick finish guy. Not much stamina. Can't please a lady well?" Felix's taunting soon had Demetri's smaller yet still menacing figure leaning over me.

I sank back into the chair and soon enough Demetri had punched Felix in the arm. Demetri preceeded to walk back to the couch behind me after the quarral was over.

I grabbed another coke bottle and started drinking. After a couple of swigs I grabbed the bottle of Aleve and dumped some into my hand. I popped four into my mouth and washed them down with another swig of coke.

Felix raised an eyebrow after reading the back of the bottle. "It says to take two. Are you trying to take yourself away from us Ms. Bella?"

"You idiot all that's going to do is make her maybe a little bit high. She wouldn't want to kill herself when Edwards still alive." Alec's smart retort left Felix quiet but with a tint of sarrow in his face.

Well maybe not sarrow but submission. Like forced submission. I could almost feel Felix's resentment rolling towards Alec.

The plane grew slient. I was too scared to look back at what Heidi and Demetri were doing so I just side glanced at Alec and Jane. Alec had his seat fully reclined and had an Ipod laying in his lap with headphone cords leading to his ears. Jane saw me starring and glared over at me. I immediately returned my focus to Felix. His deep red eyes hadn't left me since I had sat down on the plane. I tried to avoid straight on eye contact but it was defanitly hard.

I sat in a perpetual moment of awkward silence as the flight from Washington to Italy seemed to take forever. I'd actually only been on the flight for like a half hour.

Finally the silence ended Heidi had waltzed over and sat on the aisle seat next to Felix. Her high voice broke the silence when she asked "Aren't you like worried?"

My mind immediately raced to the aumption she was talking about being in plane with at least six if not more vampires. I guess I was worried that Edward wasn't there but the sincereity in Janes voice when she said that she had to deliver me alive to Aro was reassuring. Overall, I felt safer going to the Volturi then I did going to see James. Maybe I was becoming a little selfish I was doing this for me where going to see James was all based in the selflessness of saving my mother. The pause in my response caused by my thoughts caused Heidi to speak again. "Like how the animal blood effects..... things."

I was now interested. Was there something else in the mysterious vampire world that I'd been left out on?

"you know that animal blood..(Heidi's lips curled even at the thought) doesn't allow us to function at our peak" Heidi continued to explain the question but I still failed to understand. The quizzical look on my face must have shown my confusion.

Demetri decided to illaborate "Shes saying Edwards dick isn't going to function properly because animal blood doesn't make up perform as well"

Felix started where Demetei had left off "Human blood on the other hand would make a vampire completely spectacular in bed. Kind of like me." the cockyness rolled off his in waves and his eyebrow raised in suggestion.

I sat completely silent and decided to ignore their comments and hope they dropped it. Before any of the three perverts around me could mention

Anything else Alec piped up after coming out of the cockpit.

"Some genius didn't fill up the tank of gas so were going to desend into Montana and fill up."

Without anymore awkward conversations the plane had landed in Montana. As everyone stood up I saw their normal clothes. Their cloaks draped over one arm.

Alec still had the whole high school basketball look. Heidi had a blue dress on that barely started at her chest and ended just below her butt. Felix and Demetri both had jeans and tee shirts pretty basic. Then there was Jane. Her popped collar polo was a soft mint. Her pants were breechs like the ones horse riders wear, but they were black, true black. Tall black leather boots with just a small heel completeled her riding look.

As she stood to be the first off the plane a sly comment came from Demetri " you totally look like a dominateix"

The entire plane seemed to roll over in laughter.

AN: Sorry for the long update time. I had exams this week. I should update like twice a week for a while the hoildays might make me update slower.

*****Question***** should I continue with the just Bella PoV or should I do an Edward chapter??

Thanks for reading and please review:) And Thanks to all my previous reviewers and I would love another one.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: This chapter starts right after the Volturi leave the Cullen mansion after taking Bella.  
This is a short Edward Chapter:

The fog cleared. My senses seem to snap back into my body. My sight, hearing, touch, smell it was all taken but suddenly returned. My memories of the previous events seemed to snap back just as quickly as I ran out the front door in search for Bella.

I smelt gas fumes and the stench of human blood the Volturi's had left in my driveway. Iknew they were probably long gone. They wouldn't give us a chance to take her back.

I ran back into the house. I grabbed a worried looking Alice by the neck and shoved her into the perfectly white wall behind her. "Why didn't you see this? Why did you let this happen? Why did you lie to me?" the words almost came out as mere growls and as soon as I muttered the last of it a stone body came crashing into me.

Jasper stood over my body. His left foot placed firmly on my chest and his eyes glaring into mine. If looks could kill I'd be dead.

"You need to calm down" Jaspers tone was stern but not angery.

The thoughts swirled in my head about Bella and where the Volturi could be taking her or doing to her. I shuddered at the thought.

"Edward I'm so sorry. I should have seen this coming I mean I've been watching Aro since we left Volterra" Alices voice grew more and more high pitched the more nervous she became.

"Then why didn't you see this?" M y voice sounded hoarse under the pressure of Jaspers foot.

"Aro hasn't made the decision to come get Bella. Caius did. I wasn't watching Caius because Aro's the true leader and Caius shouldn't have made this decision without the consent of the others." Alice seemed to be more relaxed.

The foot on my throat had easied off onto my chest. I stood up as Jasper reducantly let me.

"Im going to Volterra. I have to get her back." I grabbed my keys off the table next to the front door out to the garage.

I ran into the garage and hit the hardly used tenth button. The Aston Martins cover flew off with a quick snap. As soon as the door was completely open I had the engine purring and backing out.

I got up to 90 down the drive way and once on the highway I was at 150 mph before getting off the on ramp. The engine seemed to whine as I asked it to move faster. I hit 180 and decided to stay, no need killing the car if it would take time away.

I was like twenty miles from the house when a glacier white Bentley when whizzing by my window. The car sped in front of me and slowed. I tried to pass it on the right but it cut me off again. It wasn't so much what the car was doing but who it was that was pissing me off.

It was Emmett and Alice. The Bentley was Esme's. She never drove it because of it's high profile but it was hers. My cell phone started ringing from the center console of my car. After one ring it was to my ear.

"What?"

"Edward relax! They aren't going to do anything to her. We have three tickets to Florence and a rented Ferrari waiting." Alice seemed planned and calmed. While my insides were scrambling.

As we reached the airport I parked as close as I could and started jogging to the airport. I turned as Emmett's hand grabbed my shoulder. "We got preprinted tickets. Go straight to security" at that point I was completely unaware of how fast I was traveling.

The security lady, one of those large black women with crazy long scary finger nails. I mean like not that they would be harmful but kinda weird, Alice's thoughts entered my mind. The lady took our tickets and gave us a curious look at our baseball uniforms.

I stepped quickly through the metal detector as did Alice and Emmett. Alice paused for a moment on the other side and grabbed a large light grey/tan Louis Vuitton bag.

"What's in the bag Alice?" I said softly but kept facing towards our approaching gate.

Her high soprano voice answered in my mind,"Clothes".

Our plane was boarding for another thirty minutes so I grabbed my clothes and ran into the bathroom. I yanked off my baseball uniform and on came new black Prada jeans, the black flat buckle Prada belt ( I think Alice defiently liked the fall/ winter 2009 Prada line), and a grey GG S91 09 Gucci Shirt. My grey and white Puma's went with it well enough. I flew out and ran to the gate. Emmett and Alice were close behind. Emmett was similarly dressed but Alice had white destroyed skinny jeans and a printed Nordstrom shirt in black and pink. I recalled how Rosalie had gotten her that shirt because the tag said Freak Zoo.

I sat in my seat next to Alice as Emmett was across the way. The gaint double decker plane soon finished boarding and started off down the run way. I started watching the mindless comedy on the gaint screen as the plane reached 10,000 feet. The comedy was finally starting to grab my attention as a large blonde women walked by. Her sleeveless tuxedo shirt reveiled a large amount of arm pit hair as she grabbed the wall behind me.

I was just about to barf, had I been human I would have.

AN: I'm sooo sorry I haven't updated lately. I had finals and Christmas partys and school and random crazy stuff. Hope you like the Edward Chapter. I'll have a bella Chapter up sometime soon. I think.... lol Thanks so much for all your reviews:)


	5. Chapter 5

The small planes steps came down quickly I carefully stepped off the plane behind Felix and Demteri with Jane and Alec close behind. Jane was still very pissed about the whole dominatrix comment. As I was two steps from the ground a hand slid in front of me. I'm guessing it had the intention of helping but as quickly as it appeared that's how quickly I fell. I pushed my arms out to break the fall. As I could feel the already painful ground contact coming someone grabbed my waist and hoisted me over there shoulder.

James voice rang. "Felix let the stupid girl walk. Put her down."

Felix who seemed less than thrilled at the prospect of Janes anger pivoted and set me back on the ground. The glass doors into the airport had opened and in no time we had seated in the stiff synthetic blue chairs of the airport.

My stomach started growling. Mostly because of nerves but Demetri seemed to think that meant I needed more food. In a flash I had a gaint lemonade, and three Auntie Ann's pretzels in my lap. I ate a preztel to be polite.. That's odd I'm trying to be polite to the people who forceably took me.

The plane was full of gas in no time and again in was stumbling up the plane steps. As I walked by the cockpit a man walked out. This vampire I had never seen or heard about. He had dark blonde hair swept to the side and the normal blood red eyes of the Volturi. He had a smaller frame but it was just as chiseled as any other vampire.

"Espen are we ready to take off?" Jane's usual cold voice came across more free and giving.

"Yeeezz Ma'am" His Scandinavian heritage was clear after he spoke.

I proceeded to the back of the plane and sat in the same seat directly across from Felix.

The plane had already started off in motion.

"So anyone up for truth or dare??" Felix's voice boomed through the plane.

Demetri and Heidi came and took the seats right across the isle from us and Alec hopped over the seat and sat besides Felix.

Alec motioned for Jane to come over but she merely ignored him.

"Bella's first" Felix looked at me with the game title question.

"Truth" I didn't know how they played but if it was anything like Emmett and Jasper I wasn't going to take any chances.

" Favorite place to fuck?" Felix already had the question out of his mouth before I finished my last answer.

I looked at the floor and then at my hands.

"Oooooo I get it. little miss Bella here still has her V card" I could feel my cheeks growing brighter and brighter as more blood rushed to them.

"Leave her alone" Janes voice gained a powerful tone and suddenly Felix and everyone else quit laughing. It was odd.

The game became exceptionally tame as Jane seemed to watch and listen in.

The game ended shortly and everyone receded back to their previous seats. Heidi went to her seat in the back but Demetri stayed put on the opposite side from Felix. His iPod touch was soon visible and he held it mere inches from his nose.

Out of no where Felix's hand grabbed the iPod. I really wasn't prepared for what I saw as the iPod twirled in front of me. Felix's eyebrow raised as he continued watching the iPod. The headphones had come unplugged and you could hear moaning pouring out of the speaker.

" Demetri really. Sex Trek gets you off?" Felix questioned.

Alec started laughing and I thought he stopped breathing he was laughing so hard.

"Or was it Heidi just wasn't good enough?" At that point Alec and Felix were both in stitches with laughter, Heidi looked ready to kill Felix, and Demetri was dying of embarrassment.

"The adventures of the star ship intercourse just that intriguing??" Felix kept it come as everyone's reactions worsened. I was now along side Felix and Alec laughing my ass off. Heidi and Demetri looked murderous. But Jane seemed her usual calm. But her eyebrow was raised almost two inches above her left eye.

The plane settled and got quiet again. Demetri pushed an iPod touch  
(not Felix's thank god) into my lap and I opened the music app and scrolled through the thousands of songs. I put Green Day on and leaned back in the plane seat. 21 guns played in my head, it switched to some rap song and my arms felt to heavy to change it.

My eyes suddenly let in an enormous amount of light. Then I realized I had been sleeping. I slowly opened my eyes to see Demetri starring at me smiling. Seeing me awake his simple statement just reinstated what Edward had constantly been telling me. "Humans are interesting to watch; especially sleeping."

Short and sweet. Volterra to come next please review:) I love them:)


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I loved all your reviews even though I've been getting less of them. I decided to update really soon because of my snow day:) please check out my new fic called Drug Dealer Girl. I really like it and it's going to be the same humor this is with more Edward and Jacob:)

I walked through the airport and went to the parking garage. I walked right behind Jane who followed Espen. I was flanked by Felix and Demetri who were followed by Alec and Heidi.

We walked to four black cars. As we approached at almost the same time all the engines roared to life.

I got into a car with Felix and followed as the third car in the line.  
I could barely hear over the roar of the engine.

"It's an Alfa Romeo. In case you were wondering." this was the first thing any of them had said since we had landed in Italy. I had no idea what that was but it sounded expensive and fast.

As I didn't respond Felix filled the silence "So do you want to know what you said in your sleep?"

"Suree.." Not really but I'd listen.

"Well there was a lot of babble about Edward. And then you started whining."

I sat there silent hoping he wouldn't remember. But asking a vampire with a perfect memory to forget is impossible.

"You said No Alice, No! Then something about Louis Vuitton. I'm guessing you don't like shopping. And then well you started singing.... "You're a Jerk" by the New Boyz." Felix then busted out laughing.

I just sunk deeper into the black leather seats and lowered my head; I needed like a sleeping aid to make me quit talking in my sleep.

The drive took a little while I looked once at the speedometer. It was around 210 mph so I didn't look at it again. As we got closer to Volterra I started to recognize things. The city was pretty empty compared to last time. We drove through the twisted turned streets.  
It literally felt as though the mirrors were going to knock on the walls of the buildings. As we reached the center of the city, I saw the car in front of us power slide out of the turn past the fountain.  
Then the second car did the same thing.

I grabbed the back of the seat and hung on as Felix flung the car past the fountain. We continued down the next street and pulled into garages. Before my heart had even slightly calmed down from the power slide Felix had my door open.

We walked out of the cars and into the street.

After a shirt distance there was a museum with people slowing walking in and out.

"Welcome to the Volterra torture museum." Felix whispered as we entered the giant cathedral.

We walked through all the people and into the back. I started to recognize the same simple stone passages from my last trip to Volterra. As we reached the throne room the door swung open to reveille the three elders in their thrones.

"Welcome Bella." Aro seemed in a good mood maybe the result of this trip won't be bad.

"Just so you're informed. I was not the one that sent the guard to get you. I was going to let Edward praise you as a human for a little longer. But Caius did send them to get you. After having discussed Caius actions I do believe I gave Edward enough time." Aro paused and looked at me. I think he might have been weighting for a response but he continued.

"Felix and Demetri will show you to your room. Your trial will start in maybe thirty minutes. Or whenever Edward arrives."

They steered me to the door and down a hallway down through stairs and a couple of twists and turns and then it started to remind me of a dungeon.

Felix swung open a large wood door and waved me through. It looked like a cheap hotel with no windows. There was a double bed, a TV on an arm ouir, a lamp next to the bed and a closet. I swung open the closet to reveal a closet smaller then mine at home but just as  
elegantly furnished. Gucci and Louis Vuitton labels popped out everywhere.

"Aro suggested that you change before the trial." Demetri said and  
then he and Felix walked out and shut the door.

As the door closed it revealed a bathroom. I figured that I'd shower and then get dressed. Traveling always hurt. The stress from this trip was worse then any other one I'd ever been on. I walked in to the bathroom it was all grey marble. I stripped off my ref's jersey and jumped in the shower.

As I got out I saw three white fluffy towels on the rack. I yanked one on to the floor so I wouldn't slip and wrapped one in my hair, and one around my body. I walked out to the closet and started rooting through the mass of clothes for some thing I would actually wear.

I found a simple pair of black leggings and pulled them on only to realize they were DKNY Cashmere leggings.

As I rooted around for more clothes, I started to heat up. Those  
leggings were really warm. I pulled them off and pulled on a pair of navy blue tights. A pair of double buttoned black pleated shorts and a Burberry long sleeve tee. I looked at the bottom of the closet for shoes only to be met with boxes and boxes of sky high heels. I  
finally found a pair of moccasins. Overall I think even Alice would be proud of how I dressed myself.

There was a knock on the door and Felix entered. "Hello Beautiful." he held the door open and handed me a thick black cloak as I walked out.

"We're going to enter the main chamber with the hoods up and your not to give any indication to any of the Cullens that your here."

I entered in line behind Jane and followed by Felix. We sat on large wood stools on one side of the room. I quickly glanced up under my hood. On the other side of the room Alice, Emmett, and Edward were sitting in the same wooden chairs.

All three of them had their eyes trained directly on me. I think they could probably smell me. I bowed my head again as Aro spoke.

"Bella would you please come to the center of the floor?"

AN: Please review and hope you liked it:)


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Thanks for the reviews I love them:)

I dropped my cloak on the stool and walked to the center of the room.  
I glanced down at my feet. When I looked up it felt like all the eyes in the room were starring at me. They were.

"Bella Bella Bella. Still human I see?" Aro had his same intriguing tone as last time.

"Yes"

"And why is that? I think you remember that we asked for your change the last time you visited."

"More like ordered." Edwards remark went completely unnoticed

"Edwards been hesitant."

"When will you learn Bella. There's always another way to get what you want. I offered you a chance to stay in Italy and be changed."

"But I only want Edward to change me."

"Enough of this freaking horse shit. Bella was not changed therefore she must die." Caius was shooting daggers at me through his smokey eyes.

"No and with all due respect. You'll need to kill every single Cullen in order to kill her." Edward was suddenly at my side.

"Caius shut it. I was all in favor of giving them more time which you took from them. I'll give them my final option." Aro seemed determined.

"What's your final option Aro?" Edward appeared hopeful.

"Well Bella will be changed by the guard and will serve on the guard for the next fifty years if her power is useful to us. If it's not shell be given right back as a newborn." Aro smilied waiting for Edwards negative reaction.

"No Bella will only serve on the guard voluntarily you can't make her serve." Edward protested.

"Ooohhh contrare." Caius pulled a thick black novel from his lap. The book looked ready to fall apart and was covered in bronze bindings.

Caius flipped to the back and handed the book to Aro. "Edward, Alice, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, and Rosalie, you have all signed this book."

"You have too. It's the vampire law." Edward seemed bored with Aro's book.

"What you are forgetting Edward is after you sign the book you are bound under the Volturi's rule. One of which being you will always obey what we say." Aro smilied knowing his argument was completely flawless.

"We have ever right to change her and make her serve. Or she dies you pick." Aro knew what he was doing I'll give him that much

With all the menace he could muster Edward whispered "Fine" under his breath.

"She'll be changed by who ever volunteers; or wait maybe we could even let Ms. Bella decide." Aro's eyebrow raised looking towards me.

I stayed silent but felt Edwards anger rolling throughout the whole  
room.

"Oh Bella. I would have thought you'd be happy about this. From what I've seen from Edward, you've wanted this for a while." Aro probed looking for his answer.

"But I want to be with Edward not serving on the guard. And I want him to change me." I really didn't want this confrontation to escalate any more then it had already.

"Well even if you are bound to serve on the guard, Edward isn't prevented from joining with you. And if he consents he can change you." Aro knew he had won and we were powerless against his will.

After my last remark I started to feel dizzy and sick and when my vision started getting foggy I felt my legs collapse underneath me.

I woke up in the same dungeon like bedroom but underneath the thick white comforter, the night stand had a light on it and the bulb lit up the entire room. The door opened and Edward, Alice, Aro, and Caius walked in.

I sat up only to relies that I had pulled off my shirt in my sleep, or someone else had but generally when I got over heated I yanked off clothes rather than throwing off covers.

I pulled the comforter back up to cover my bra and looked around for my shirt. Alice walked over and pulled my shirt off the head board and handed it too me. I yanked it over my head and stood up.

"Ms. Bella I hope your better. You had quite a faint spell." Aro seemed generally concerned. Edward was completely avoiding eye contact with me. His face was like rock, the only emotion that was portrayed was anger.

"Well we've had a long chat and well I think you'll be changed by Marcus. He had the best rate of not loosing control. And we'll see how you turn out. Edward and the Cullen family are in complete agreement with this and all we need is your approval. If you do not consent you will be killed." Aro's tone was hopeful but still reserved.

"Okay. I agree." I said the only thing I could think of. Edwards face seemed more and more angry before the fuzzy vision came back and the blackness returned.

An: I know it's short I have lots of Hw. Sorry:) PLEASE REVIEW


	8. Chapter 8

AN: You guys ROCK:) I Got a ton of reviews:) Love them:) New Deal= Chapter every Sunday:)

I finally regained the ability to pull open my eyes. My feet were propped up on pillows but I didn't think they were like that before I passed out.

Alice saw the puzzled look and quickly answered "to get the blood back in your head."

Oh I got it. Aro had his hand on Edwards and Edwards looked as though he was thinking extremely hard.

"Are you ready to become a vampire Bella?" Aro looked thrilled and Edward was pissed like crazy super macho pissed.

"Yes." Edwards face completely fell when I agreed.

We walked in silence up threw the throne rooms and then into a tower. The gothic roman cathedral style had large stained glass windows and a sofa. The sofa was crimson microfiber.

"Please sit Ms. Bella Marcus will be joining us soon." Aro waved a long boney hand at the couch.

Edward walked me over looked lovingly into my eyes and kissed me.

His tongue went into my mouth, his lips pressed into mine, I could feel his passion his fears his being.

Aro coughed and Edward suddenly pulled away. Vampires would never need to cough there must be some alterative motive.

Marcus and Caius entered the room and flanked Aro.

"Alice, Edward if you would please leave." Aro's mouth once again opened.

"No I'm not leaving her. She need me, she wants me here." It was the truth I did but I wasn't in any position to argue with Aro.

I saw a familiar black clock behind Marcus. It was Jane and suddenly Edward was withering in pain on the floor.

It stopped quickly and he regained his composure. He and Alice walked out of the room. Edward was completely focused on Aro.

Edward, Alice and Jane walked back down the spiral staircase leaving me with Aro, Marcus, Caius, and the couch.

"Well Ms. Bella are you ready?" Aro got closer to me. I could feel the blood pumping in my heart.

I felt a numbing sensation run up my legs. I got really cold.

"Bella, Hang on." Aro came closer and finally grabbed one side of my neck. His lips got closer and closer and my heart raced more and more.

"Wait I thought Marcus was going to change me." What had changed??

"Bella. Anyone on the guard that I saw potential in I changed. It's what I do. Marcus has never changed anyone. I changed Espen, Jane, Alec, Felix, I saw the talent I changed them. I only said Marcus to put Edwards mind at ease. You will always have a special bond with the vampire that changes you. Edwards greatest fear is me taking you from him." I shivered, I could never see myself becoming closer to Aro, he really just scared the shit out of me.

I was deep in thought when a serious burning pain raced through my neck. I went to grab my neck but a cold hand, painfully cold hand restrained me.

The last thing I glimpsed was Aro's blood red eyes.

The next eternity of my existence was under constant fire, this burning sensation that wouldn't go away.

It was worse then the hell I'd learned about in books. It was worse then Edward had ever described. I felt the burn in my throat of screaming. I had few conscious thoughts as the fire tore threw every part of my body.

One was about Edward and the next was whether the poor people of Voltera could here me screaming through the thin wall of stained glass.

The fires kept burning and burning and I was totally sure they would never end.

AN: It's short I'm kinda loosing the story line behind this one, so any ideas would be great:) PLEASE REVIEW:)


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Thanks for all the reviews:) I loved them:)

The burning continued in its eternity.

Fire, Fire, Fire, and suddenly I got a breeze of cold air. Around my toes and my fingers and then as quickly as it came it left replacing it with an even hotter sensation.

I heard my heart beat slow and finally with a burst of flames it stopped. The cold returned to my extremities. Then to my arms and legs and finally to my head and body.

I opened my eyes and saw light streaming in the glass tower. It was empty, no one. I looked at the couch it was soaked in blood and sweat and tears.

I folded my arms and grabbed my biceps. They had gone from soft and thin to toned.

I stood quickly and instinctively crouched. I walked to the staircase and walked onto the first step. I didn't even need to think about tripping it felt normal and natural like walking is for some people.

My balance wasn't the only thing that had improved so had my vision. I could see tiny cracks in the walls of stone. I could see a new color it was amazing. Goodbye brown hello new color.

I reached the end of the stairs and still didn't see anyone. I walked just a couple of feet and heard a commotion in the thrown room.

I walked in to see Edward talking with Aro. Aro was sitting and Edward was in the middle of the floor.

"She's changed. Now she should be able to come live with us. She's no longer a threat." Edward was controlled and calm.

"She still has to pay her servitude if she's useful, we've already agreed to this. There's really no reason to argue anymore." Aro was just as calm.

I walked into the room. The guard lined on the left wall stared at me, the Cullens on the right wall followed suit and Edward and Aro were closely behind.

Edward backed into the wall and Aro sank into his thrown.

"Well well well , Aren't you pretty?" Aro stared at me along with everyone else.

"She's a shield, with training she'll be exceptionally powerful, like Alec and Jane's level of our arsenal." Marcus whose normally exceptionally quiet spoke out.

"Your arsenal? Excuse me for interjecting but Aro it would be much appreciated if Bella was allowed to come back with us." Carlisle stood and faced Aro and the attention of the room left me.

"Carlisle I respect you completely but your family broke our rule. Bella is now paying for that. I'm thinking that 50 years of servitude would be a fair service for the difficulty's we've been through." Aro smirked

"Your difficulties! Bella is not spending the next 50 years here. I'm the one who stopped her I'll serve the next 50 years." Edward walked into Aro's personal bubble.

Aro leaned into Edward's face so their noses were almost touching, "You can serve too but Bella stays here."

"Never." Edward leaned back and then with a blinding flash pulled his arm back and punched Aro right in the jaw.

Aro's face got a small crack in the papery white skin but quickly rehealed as Edward backed up.

"Leave now. All of you. You never hit me." Aro was pissed. Felix and Demetri had Edward by the arms but he wasn't fighting them at all. The other Cullens followed suit but looked at me as they left, all I could do was stand and look at Aro.

I heard them travel all the way out of the castle and when they were gone I could finally move.

"The boys will escort the Cullens back to Forks, Heidi will you please take Bella hunting please?" Aro motioned for her to come get me.

After Aro had mentioned it I noticed that there was still a burning fire in my throat. I really really needed something to drink right now.

Heidi led me back to the bedroom with a closet full of clothes. "Put on something moveable." She then left me looking into the giant closet of clothes.

I pulled on a pair of denim jeans with huge bleach spots over them; just as designer as everything else I'd worn before. There was a simple black tee shirt I pulled on with a low cut V-neck.

I grabbed a small box and prayed it wasn't another pair of heels. I pulled out a pair of black Prada scrunchy Sneakers. They were like a mix between sneakers and flats. I pulled them on and pulled out a orange cardigan, I pushed it over my shoulders and left the door.

We walked back out the garage and hopped into a black Alfa Romeo. Heidi had us on a main road in seconds and we were flying on the road passing everyone we came up on.

We drove for hours and hours only ever stopping for gas. It felt like we stopped for gas like ever hour. I could hear the rumble of the engine sucking gas straight out of the tank.

After hours and hours and almost a day in the car I started seeing snow and ice and I could tell we were reaching northern Europe.

After being in a mass of ice and snow for a while Heidi parked the Alfa Romeo and hopped out. I followed suit and Heidi took off into the woods.

I quickly passed her and ran in the same direction after just a couple minutes she changed directions. I smelled what she smelled it was delicious.

It was only then it hit me. Heidi and the Volturi hunted humans; we were hunting humans. Just as this thought hit me I saw two humans, hunters.

I heard Heidi say, "gay sex" under her breath and if I were human I would have peed myself laughing.

Heidi grabbed one and slit his wrist open with her nail. I heard his ulna crack into his radius. At that moment I turned stopped breathing and ran.

The woods became a blur of white and brown. I ran and ran northern I think but I didn't really care I just didn't want to eat people. They didn't need to die because I wanted to stay with Edward forever.

I heard movement ahead of me, a black bear. I grabbed him popped his neck quickly. It felt odd but natural. I drank and drank and drank until all the blood was gone. The burning in my throat had gone down and I just collapsed into a heap on the ground and closed my eyes.

I heard movement again so I opened my eyes. Heidi was standing over me. "Holy Shit. No newborn can do that." Her eyes were wide open and she looked shocked as hell.

We buried the bear's body and ran back into the car. Heidi was completely silent all the way back to Italy.

We walked back into the thrown room.

Aro placed his hand on Heidi's and his expression was unreadable.

"That's very impressive "

AN: Yeah for longer chapter:) Hope you like PLEASE REVIEW:) I LOVES THEM:)


	10. Chapter 10

AN: LOVE the REVIEWS:)

Aro rose and walked in circles around me. He touched me twice once on the shoulder and he grabbed my hand. He studied me for what felt like hours. He looked, watched, observed.

"Ms. Bella, your gift is so exceptionally powerful. So much more powerful then even I had ever dreamed. No newborn I've ever seen had has this power. Every vampire is exceptionally and unique but you might just be my prize possessions." Aro's statement didn't seem to warrant a response so I just kept still and stared straight ahead.

"Heidi, please go have Bella fitted. I need to talk to Caius and Marcus." Aro walked over to the others and we walked out the giant wood doors, Heidi gracefully shut them behind us.

Heidi took me up a flight of stairs into a room with fabrics lining the walls, a ton of mirrors, and a sewing machine.

A small Italian girl walked into the room quickly behind us. I stood on the small platform that was in the center of a couple of mirrors.

"Hello Bella. I'm Carmela." She was cheerful but clearly human. I once again shut my nasal passages and all my senses as she raced around me with a measuring tape.

She said goodbye and quietly left.

Heidi took me back down a level and into a large great room. Everyone else was there. Is this what the guard does chill out until someone freaks and tries to blow the secret?

I turned to Heidi and asked the question that had been killing me.

"What's with Carmela? What happened to the other human?"

Demetri answered "She overstayed her welcome."

They had killed her. They didn't like her so they killed her for no apparent reason. I was started to get really really bad feelings about my servitude on the guard I can't believe someone oh my gosh that's so horrible.

Jane interjected seeing my facial expression "She was going to have no special uses, just a normal vampire, Aro would have expelled her from the guard if she wasn't special, he didn't feel like having just another liability running around in the world. On the other hand, Carmela knows and Aro says she's going to be talented too. We need talent not average." Jane's cold demeanor was horrible in this situation.

Up until Forks I thought of myself as the definition of ordinary. The definition of average. I just tired to wipe it from my memory and forget about it.

I hears Aro from the thrown room beckon me. Jane and Heidi followed me but as I entered the room Aro shoed them out of the room.

"Bella do you wish to continue to eat solely animals?"

"Yes."

"Do you understand that's a large inconvenience on the guard? You'd have to leave and go hunting for animals and leave the castle."

"You made me a vampire, it should be my choice. You let Carlisle eat animals when he stayed here."

"Well Carlisle was a guest, your a guard."

I stayed silent and just stared at Aro.

"I'm sure that we can work something out. You need to go clean up."

I walked out of the room and back to my bedroom, it felt odd calling it my bedroom but it was for a while anyway.

I looked through the clothes when I heard the door open.

Jane.

"You want to dress nice, but conservative nice, where attending church." She left the room and I searched through the closet with a renewed purpose.

I found a cute black dress it was strapless but it was belted in the middle and the bottom  
Flared out and had two small pockets over my hips. I laid it on the bed and went to look for non- death trap shoes.

I pulled out a pair of black Mary Jane heels. When I pulled the box out of the closet I found a black bag in the back of the closet.

I opened bag and a ton of sheer see through thongs and bra's. Well I did need a strapless bra for the dress.

I stripped completely naked and jumped into the shower. The blood on my hip washed off and I jumped out just about as quickly as I had entered.

I pulled on a pink bra and a black thong, it wasn't see through and for that I was thankful. I pulled on grey tights, the dress, and the heels. I walked back to the great room and as I entered Felix and Espen started to whistle. Had I been human my face would have completely blushed.

Jane shot me daggers, I think I knew why. Aro's display of wonder over my abilities was truly getting to her. The door opened behind me and I smelt that smell again. That lush amazing smell, human.

Carmela threw a grey cloak in my arms and handed everyone else there's and left the room. I put mine on and everyone else quickly followed suit.

The door opened and Aro, Marcus, Caius, and the two wives entered. Everyone lined up. Heidi first, then Demetri, then Felix, then Espen, then Jane, then Alec, then the elders. I stood off to the side unsure of what to do.

Aro beckoned me and I walked up to the line. The elders stepped back and I stood right after Alec and right before Aro. The look Jane shot me was like already bloody knives no more meek daggers. I could tell that this line up was a certain ranking.

We walked up stairs and through the garage out another door, across a street and up a couple more flights of stairs.

We entered onto a balcony on the inside of a large church. Everyone sat down and for the next three ish hours we listened to the old priest preach in Italian and until he said Good bye I didn't understand a word.

I'd never thought any of the Volturi would be religious. But now I think I understand. Marcus is technically a Saint to these people they have a freaking holiday for him. But they don't mind killing people.

The Volturi were much more complicated then I'd have ever thought.

AN: Going out of town this weekend.. Chapters going up early.. PLEASE REVIEW:) I LOVES THEM:)


	11. Chapter 11

We walked back from the church service which I had to say was exceptionally long.

I knew Jane was still fuming from earlier and walking back in the same order made her even more upset.

When we got back to the living room place everyone pulled off their cloaks and Aro, Caius, Marcus and the wives went back to the thrown room.

The large black couches soon filled with bodies. As I went to walk over I felt a rock slam into my abs. My automatic response was to brace myself and twist.

The rock that turned out to be Jane. I twisted and punched as best I could but her technique was flawless. I couldn't get the upper hand. I mean I'd never been in a fight as a human. I'd never so much as thrown a punch but now it just felt natural to throw as many as I could. I had done nothing to Jane; and all of a sudden she was out for blood. No pun intended.

I felt myself get ripped away from her and felt the blow of rock hard fists stop. I finally opened my eyes to see the room completely focused on me.

"Hot damn child." Heidi exclaimed.

"How the hell did you do that?" Felix looked at me in awe.

"Do what?"

"Bella, you kept you head in a fight. You were relaxed, yet forceful and you actually cracked Jane six times. Felix can't even do that and he's the best fighter we have." Heidi grabbed my arm and dragged me to the thrown room once again.

I felt an odd sensation in my left upper arm so I looked down to see a hairline sized fracture starting to heal up my arm.

I walked in to see Aro with the Same pleased expression splashed on his face.

"Bella, you've already impressed me so much. Must you continue to do so."

"I guess so."

"Well next time would you mind putting your talents to good use rather than taking out your friends?"

"Aro, where I come from my friends don't start throwing punches at me." Did he really think Id started the fight I mean really??

"Miss Jane had a moment but she'll be on her best behavior from now on. I promise."

I left without another word and went back to the living room. I saw a stack of laptops on a desk grabbed one and headed to the bed room I assumed was no permanently mine.

I opened up a web browser and logged into my email. Their was nothing from Charlie and nothing from the Cullen's.

I emailed Edward but I was completely at a lost for what to say.

Hey Edward. Hope the Volturi didn't kill you. Even though I kind of secretly enjoy working for them. Yeah that'd e great. I'll just start a freaking war between the Cullen's and the Volturi.

I wrote what I could but it just didn't sound right.

Dear Edward,

I love you. Hope you got to Forks okay. Is Charlie and everyone else okay? I'm good. Nothing's going on in Italy.

Love, Bella

I clicked the send button and slammed the laptop closed. I rolled over on the bed, shut my eyes, and willed sleep to come. It took me a while to release that it would never come.

I eventually gave up on sleep and walked back up to the living room. I saw Jane sitting on a couch and almost had the mind to slip back through the door and to my bed room. But I didn't I walked in and sat in a chair across from Heidi.

Jane soon stood up and beckoned me to leave the room. I walked out the big oak doors with her and already had my guard up. I could hear everyone in the other room gathering next to the wall to listen in.

Jane walked up to the wall on the left side of the door and violently started punching. She threw about six good punches and the wall cracked and I heard a couple of stones fall on the other side of the wall.

"Bella. I regret my actions. It was unprofessional, and to be truthful, I have nothing to worry about with you. Your Aro's shiny new toy. He'll be over this little phase in a little while." She shot me a cocky smile and smirked.

She had basically just insulted me. But I didn't need any enemies I shook her hand and we walked back into the living room.

Why did everything with vampires have to be a freaking competition?

AN: PLEASE REVIEW:) I LOVE THEM:)


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Thanks:) Love the reviews:) IT's MY BIRTHDAY:) and it's yours too. Super long Chappy:)

The next days passed simply. No more fights with Jane. Church  
everyday. I got bored of listening to the minister go on and on in  
this language I don't know so Felix has been helping me learn Italian.

I took a little French in Arizona so I remember some small hints but  
nothing major. I could have a simple conversation with Italians now.  
Jane never really missed a chance to insult me.

She'd go on and on about she was fluent in many languages and how much  
she knew. I had never really been one to get along well with girls but  
she just really rubbed me the wrong way.

I talked mostly to Heidi, Felix, and Demetri. Alec always was in the  
corner studying. Except when he and Jane were trying to wedge  
themselves even futher up Aro's ass. Espen was included in most of our  
conversations but he was rather quite.

Heidi filled me in on some of his details though. He was norweigian.  
The volturi saw his talent after a nomadic vampire had changed him.  
The nomad ultimately got into trouble for creating too many newborns  
and letting them run free. The Volturi had to clean up the mess. Over  
fourty people got "lost in the woods" that winter.

Espen though had a way with technology. He could fix anything, modify  
things, put ripped cars apart in seconds. It was amazing to watch and  
given how the Volturi's food supply was brought in from out of town,  
there were always cars, planes, and other technology needing repair.

Heidi shared her suspistion with me of Janes crush on Espen. Jane had  
about two hundred years on him but he pined away for him. I almost  
wanted to confront her about it but I still completely missed Edward.

After it had been a week after hunting with Heidi I could feel my  
stomach rumble. Figuratively of course. I didn't know whether I should  
say something or just leave it. I wasn't next to humans for a large  
portion of my day and I could control that.

The next day I walked back into the living room. Nobody was there. I  
heard a scream from inside the thrown room and flew around the corner,  
down the hall and through the big oak doors.

I had finally seen the most horrific sight of my life. Well of my  
vampire life. The entire guard, the wives, and the leaders sucking  
blood out of struggiling human beings. Except one. He was laughing in  
the corner, a human not a vampire.

It hit me just then. The smell. It was so strong, it was like water  
when your exceptionally thirsty. Like my faveorite braand of heroin  
when I'm straight up addicted.

I ran to the laughing man in the corner and latched my teeth into his  
neck. I felt the carotid artery snap and the blood run massively into  
my mouth. I had killed a human.

The blood drained out of him in just under a minute. After regaining  
some of my normal brain functions, I noticed a tattoo running down the  
length of his arm, fake tattooed drops of blood. His all red clothes,  
his scary look.

I backed away from the corpse as fast as I could and ran out the big  
doors. I could still smell the blood on my clothes, I grabbed my hair  
and a clump was sticking together, with blood.

I grabbed a huge fluffy towel off the rack and pulled off all my  
clothes. The steaming water felt amazing aganist my skin. I think I  
washed my hair and body 12 times. I still wanted to feel the horrible  
gut feeling when you do something wrong but I couldn't I'd never have  
that feeling as a vampire.

I walked out and toweled off. I really wanted to run back to the  
Cullens and talk this over with Edward or Alice or Carilisle or even  
someone else.

I pulled on a loose fitting purple jersey tee shirt, white shorts,  
black silk leggings and the mocasins I had worn almost every day.

I walked up stairs into the thrown room and stood in front of Aro. I  
could smell various soaps and shampoo's so Im guessing they had  
showered too. They probably showered at vampire speed where as I tried  
to do it as I would if I was human.

"Bella, have you changed your mind about your diet, or was that  
situation too much for you to handle?" Aro asked

"I couldn't handle it." I really really really hated admitting that.

"I told you. She's not as strong as Heidi thinks. She probably just  
plays it off." I heard Janes overly loud whisper to Espen.

"It's okay Bella. Most of the time you'll be allowed to hunt as you  
please but sometimes you may be asked to drink human blood." I turned  
around to go write another unreplyed to email to the Cullens.

"Oh Bella, Dont feel bad about the mans life you took. He was a gang  
leader responsible for over fifty innocent deaths. He needed to be  
taken out." Aro finished and despite my want to hate the situation I  
felt relieved.

I walked back to the living room and turned on the TV. I didn't ever  
want to take a human life again. Even if he was a horrible person no  
one deserves to die just to feed me as a vampire. But what if he had  
killed more people was I actually doing the world a favor??

I quickly shook the thought out of my brain and rolled over on the  
couch and watched an old Italian movie.

I watched for a half an hour and at that point Jane, Alec, and Espen  
walked in.

"Bella Aro wants to see you." Alec was still a polite person to me  
rather then his uber rude sister.

I walked back into the thrown room just as Demetri left. Felix and  
Heidi were standing in the middle of the floor and I joined them.

"Bella you will be on guard duty with Heidi. The wives are going to  
the island this weekend. You will be respondsible for protection on  
land, Heidi will assist you and Felix will circle in the water around  
the island." He got his point across and I figured if I had any  
questions I could just ask Heidi.

We walked out and Heidi told me to go to my bedroom and pack.

I got there and pulled out the gaint suitcase I'd seen in the corner.  
I didn't think I'd need all this for the weekend but it was the only  
one I had so I threw it open on the bed. Inside there was another  
suitcase just a little smaller, and another, and another, and another,  
until seven suitcases filled the room.

I packed swim suits, cover ups, more comfortable full clothes, and  
five pairs of shoes. I walked out of the room with one of the medium  
suitcases full of clothes.

Heidi met me right after I set my bag outside the door.

"Your wearing that." She commented, I glanced at her to see her sharp  
black suit. It was a tight jacket with a black cami sticking out and  
wide legged trousers that barely hit the floor. Peaking out from under  
the pants were a pair of Yves Saint Laurent black patent pumps.

Her long hair was in soft waves, with a pair of black framed aviator  
sunglases. I took the hint and dug through my closet to find the exact  
outfit Heidi had on.

I changed quick and pulled my hair out of the elastic. Pushed the  
sunglasses behind my ears and followed Heidi out to the garage.

She hit a couple of buttons on the side of the garage door and three  
doors opened. She threw me a set of keys to me and handed a set of  
them to Felix who had joined us. He grabbed all three suitcases and  
set them in the trunk of an Alfa Romeo.

Demetri walked up behind him and two bigger suitcases went in the  
second car. Felix slammed the trunk and walked back inside as Sulpicia  
and Athenodora walked out and walked to the first two cars. Athenodora  
gracefully sat down in the passengers seat. Sulpicia walked to the  
second car and pulled on a locked handle.

She turned around and gave me a very severe look. I asmittedatly  
unlocked it and raced over. Everyone got into the cars Heidi was  
driving Athenodora's car and Felix was driving another Alfa Romeo.

I followed Heidi most of the time but Felix kept weaving in and out of  
the cars with the wives. You'd think the majority of the world wanted  
them dead, as serious as the Volturi took protection.

We arrived in San Vincenzo just hours after getting in the cars. I  
really learned why Edward needs fast cars though. The rumble, the  
speed, the shell game. When we got onto major highways we shifted  
positions twice every mile. We did small races here and there.

Half way through the trip Sulpicia pulled a black iPod out of her coat  
and looked through the center console to find the jack. She was a very  
silent person, the slience in the car could be broken with the drop of  
a pin except for the engine noise, but the silence wasn't awkward. It  
was normal.

The song started playing and I immediately reconginized the language.  
It was French, but it was rap. Never in a million years would I dream  
of Sulpicia listening to rap. It was mostly European rap but some  
American rap. I only totaly recongnized one song, Candy Shop.

We arrived at the seaport and I followed Heidi straight on to a  
waiting ferry. Humans got out of their cars and walked up to the  
balcony but as I started to do this Sulpicia shook her head and I  
stayed in the car like all the other Volturi. It took me a minute to  
figure out the sun was shining and Id be in major trouble if I got out  
of the car.

After three stops most of the humans had gotten off we docked onto a  
small horse shoe shaped island.

I followed Heidi, And Felix in the car onto the dock of the island.  
The dock had enough room for four to five cars and then there was an  
elevator and some stairs. The ferry left and we unloaded the cars and  
rode down in the elevators.

The dock was on the point of one prong of the horse shoe. We walked  
along a stone path, until we reached the inner part of the horseshoe.  
Their was a house with two smaller branches on the side. I was  
guessing that's where Heidi and I would stay.

Felix went in quickly and changed into a swim suit. He waded into the  
water and dissapeared from sight. I don't think I'd be seeing him  
again for the weekend anyway.

For the first time I really saw my skin sparkle in the sun. The wives  
got settled in the house and Heidi and I changed into bikini's and I  
pulled on a shear pink cover up over my black bikini.

The wives were talking quitely to themselves and eveyr once and a  
while Heidi or I would run the perimeter and make sure everything was  
safe.

We walked out of the house to the inner side of the horse shoe and the  
wives, Heidi and I laid down on beach chairs. The island was very  
secluded and after a talk with Heidi I learned that the ferry only  
ever comes by the island with a speical call from Aro.

The rest of Friday, we watched the wives, and relaxed on the beach.  
That night they retired to the house but Heidi and I stayed outside  
and practiced my Italian. After a while my Italian I could carry  
almost every small talk conversation.

Saturday came and again it was back to the beach. Around noon the  
wives waded into the water. Heidi and I soon followed and the inside  
of the horse shoe was the perfect blue water. Everyone glided around  
the water. We all went out to the outer rim. It deepened quickly and I  
was amazed that I could walk along the bottom and probably never need  
to come up for air.

I was dancing across the Mediterraonian Sea floor. Twisting and  
turning until boom I felt that gaint rock hit me. It was just like  
when Jane hit me. I thrashed around and finally connected with the  
rock. I swam up and still punching pulled it up with me.

"Chill Bella. I was just messing with you." Felix shoke water out of  
his hair and laughed as I regained my composure.

I playfully knocked him in the arm and looked around to see the wives  
laughing at us. He quietly went back under the water to watch the  
perimeter of the island.

We swam the rest of the day and around nine o'clock the wives went  
inside. After just thirty minutes Athenodora came out and told Heidi  
she wanted to go for a walk and Sulpicia wanted to see me.

I walked into the house in the same cover up and black bikini I'd been  
wearing for a couple of days. She motioned for me to change so I  
walked into my side of the house and pulled on black under armour  
leggings, a loose v neck jersey blue shirt, and walked out and sat at  
the table.

I looked up through my hair in semi dread locks from the brackesh  
water we'd been swimming in. She had a deck of cards out and she  
started dealing them out.

"Are you enjoying the island Bella?"

"Very much."

She dealt out the cards and we started playing.

"Bella, your the first thing in over a hundred years that's completely  
intrigued Aro."

"His last obsession was Jane and Alec, and while he loves them like  
any father would, he was never completely satisfied. His satisfaction  
has become much more complete with you addition to the guard."

"Thank you." I knew it was really rare for a Volturi leader to be so  
open, and nice.

"Aro more then anything wants to control the vampire world. Your  
never allowed to mention this to anyone but Aro had his own sister  
Didyme killed to further his domination." Sulpicia looked at me with  
confidence. Then she continued talking

"Theres always been a certain draw to Aro. When we first meet I was  
ten, just a little girl in the early Roman empire. He was like a  
second father to me. Brought me toys, money, it was like I had my own  
private Santa Claus that brought me presents all the time. Eventually  
I grew and he became just another one of my suitors." she breathed  
deeply as if winded by she wasn't

"My parents eventually found a nice man for me. We got married and  
that first night. He got really rough, I screamed as he smacked me and  
dragged me into our bedroom. He ripped my toga off and I screamed  
bloodymurder." She paused again and looked at the unplayed cards in  
her hands.

"Aro jumped through the door and snapped him neck before he could hurt  
me anymore. His friend Caius walked in after him and took the body  
away. I now know what he did with it but that's when I reliezed.." her  
voice trailed off and she again looked at the cards.

"I've been in love with Aro ever since I met him. He kept me human  
for another ten years, and finally only changed me due to the massive  
spread of werewolves. I understand why Edward wanted to keep you as  
human. But this life. Is still a life. It's fun amazing and you won't  
ever really die. You need to releaize that. and so does Edward."

She got up and walked up stairs, I left as Athenodora came in. She  
really had a valid point.

AN: PLEASE REVIEW:) I LOVES THEM:) IT's my Birthday LEAVE A REVIEW:) it's my fave present


	13. Chapter 13

AN: I'm SOOOOO SORRY:) I've been totally busy, a new job, a horse show, SAT's, crazyness:) Thanks for all the birthday wishes.

We finished the last day on the island and even though I had greatly enjoyed talking to Sulpicia, I kind of avoided her.

We got back in the cars on the platform a good hour before the ferry was supposed to arrive. We sat in the black on black cars in the middle of an Italian summer. I at first freaked thinking back to my human days. Yet as the heat built up in the car the more I felt human.

We drove on to the fairy as it pulled up. As we pulled up onto the ferry I realized I was alone. That meant I was the car that got to play the shell game and drift between the other two cars.

We sat on the ferry for a while and at the fourth stop a large set man and his wife walked on. I couldn't make out words or anything but they were defiantly American and god were they loud. The lady she was like ruby in the face the whole time, and for as much as she laughed she was probably drunk boarding the boat.

The ferry came into port and the Alfa Romeo's shot off the dock and onto the highway. I led the way remembering it fairly well for having only driven on the path once. I guess it was just one advantage to becoming a vampire.

We played the shell game and driving now was exceptionally fun. I loved that the Alfa Romeo could go so quickly without feeling unsafe.  
But now I'm like Edward I can walk away for any way this car wrecks.

The long drive eventually lead us back to Volterra, with the red paved stone streets. We flew through a couple of back streets that had like three inches of clearance on either side of the car.

I lead the way to the garages becoming more and more familiar with my new home.

It felt weird to call it that but I don't think that I was ever leaving, or that Edward was ever coming back. He hadn't even tried to contact me. If he had tried he would have succeeded he always did.

When we got back to the garage I pulled in and the other cars in the garages on the side of mine. I helped Sulpicia in as Felix grabbed the bags, and Heidi helped Athenodora.

The Torture museum door swung open and I walked in; back to the main room where the rest of the guard was chilling on the furniture.

I had barely been in the room when Heidi was driving me out to the thrown room. I stood in front of the three leaders and stared out at Aro.

"So Miss Bella, did you have fun on the island?"

"Yes" I figured Aro had already held hands with Sulpicia; he knew I knew. It was odd that Sulpicia would tell me when I'm still a new vampire, where Jane was never told in all her years of service to the guard.

"I have decided what you are going to for your next training assignment"

"And that is"

"Accompany Heidi, on her next hunting expedition."

Aro stood and got closer to me. He kept walking until he was inches from my nose. His eyes were a dark blood red, darker red then fine Italian wine.

"Okay."

"We still need to make a decision, Miss Bella, I think it's your wish that you are able to eat animals rather than humans."

"Yes it is"

My heart was beating in my chest. Would he stop me from eating animals, or make me eat humans? Well then again, I'd never been a people person, Edward and the Cullens had, but they didn't seem so interested in me anymore.

Maybe I was just a toy, as a human completely interesting but as a vampire, nothing they want to be with.

"Well Bella it's up to you. If you wish to grab a bite of tofu on your trip with Heidi, go ahead. Or, If you would like to wait and eat with us, your surely welcome."

I walked out, my head was humming with pulses of thoughts. I left the thrown room and walked over to my room. Heidi followed me and walked into the room with me.

"Dress basically like a hooker and you'll be fine."

I laughed under my breath as I heard the door close. I flopped on the bed without so much as opening the closet. This decision was gonna be hard. I sat up and looked in the mirror on the closet.

My still scarlet eyes were getting a little darker but less than Aro's. I knew I would be hungry went we were "shopping" but I still wasn't sure.

I looked around the closet for "hooker clothes" like Heidi said.

I started at the bottom of the closet and grabbed the perfect pair of shoes. They were Christian Louboutin platforms, with a coral pink platform and a little bit of blue sole. I threw the box on the bed and went back to looking for actual clothes.

I found a pair of black tye-dyed leggings that were mostly destroyed. One of the calves were fully intact in the back, but the rest of them were shredded.

I pulled out a sequined color block top, from DKNY. I closed the closet and checked to make the door was still shut. I yanked off my clothes and pulled on the leggings. They were difficult to get into though. With all the tears it took me a while. I pulled on the tank top with a sliver top, pink middle, and a black bottom.

I heard Heidi knock at the door and slid my feet into my hooker shoes.

We walked out to the garage and jumped into one of the Alfa Romeo's and with Heidi driving flew out of the garage. I swear we hit at least 50 just backing out. Heidi was driving and we hit a major highway in no time.

"Were going to Virginia, were flying out of Florence and we'll pick up dinner when we get there."

Heidi smilied as she spoke and flashed me a giant smile, the car didn't even swerve an inch.

We had only been on the highway for like twenty minutes when looked at the speedometer. We were doing 120 already. We reached the air port in no time, parked in the garage and ran into the Volturi's private hanger.

The small passenger plane was in the back, but the main portion of the hanger was filled with a larger plane.

We walked up the giant steps to the higher level and walked into a similarly designed plane. The top level was much like the other one were the bottom level was bigger more like a tradition plane with spots for like thirty people.

Thirty people that probably wouldn't ever see the world again.

I flopped down, well actually sat down like a graceful person and waited as the plane started pulling out of the hanger.

I felt the plane take off and as soon as we were in the air Heidi flipped on the big screen TV on the wall.

Hangover the movie was playing and we had just barely started the movie when we both were in stitches laughing.

The movie ended and Heidi threw me a pair of blue contacts.

"wait until we get there but just so you have them."

I set them on the side of my chair and Heidi once again opened her mouth.

"ESPEN… HOW LONG UNTIL WE GET THERE?"

"STOP BEING OBNOXIOUS HEIDI, I'LL COME BACK THERE AND BEAT YOU."

Up until this point I hadn't really heard Espen talk much but it was really funny to see someone talk to Heidi like that but then again I guess I wasn't completely surprised because she wasn't really high up the chain. Well but if she wasn't then maybe I really wouldn't be I'd been just about chained to her for my entire existence.

The whole Espen and Heidi confrontation happened just about every hour. And every time it did, it made me laugh even more.

We landed and I grabbed my contacts and waltzed off the plane with Heidi. We walked into the Richmond airport and went threw customs. In line I put in my contacts and threw the box in the trash.

I flashed my passport to the security guard and walked threw the metal detector.

"Beep Beep Beep Beep."

I stopped and walked back threw I pulled off my shoes and walked back threw.

"Beep Beep Beep Beep"

I turned around and looked at the dumpy looking guard who asked if I had change or anything else.

In my skin tight clothes I really couldn't think of anything I would be hiding.

I moved my elbow back and my triceps hit my shirt, my sequined covered shirt, I grabbed one and they felt heavy, like a cheap metal.

I crossed my arms and pulled up the hem of my shirt.

I threw the shirt in a bucket and walked once again through the metal detector.

It didn't go off. The dumpy guard just stared at me, well I would have too. I was standing in a black silky bra with destroyed leggings, and nothing else.

Heidi was laughing on the other side of the metal detector and walked after me.

I pulled on my shirt and my shoes and we walked out the custom doors and into the rental car area. I waltzed threw the doors and with Heidi right next to me started walking to the glass doors.

Heidi reached the doors first and as her perfectly manicured purple nails hit the door I heard my name called. Heidi kept walking but I spun around and looked.

"Bella."

I saw a small black pixie running at me at a human speed.

"Alice?"

AN: Cliffy:) REVIEW PLEASE:) I LOVES THEM:)


	14. Chapter 14

Alice's tiny frame slowed down to a jog and she stopped when she was about twenty yards away from us.

"Bella, they made us leave... I swear…"

Heidi started hissing under her breath. I couldn't exactly make out what she was saying but from the change in Alice's expression I could tell she did. It sounded like a different language. I thought I could pick up some of it. I finally figured out that the words were Latin. A dead language I had yet to study.

I watched Alice's lips form a Latin phrase in response to Heidi's.

"Bella, human blood is bad. No human being should have to suffer, for our crimes against the Volturi, or our crimes against nature." Alice said her piece and turned and walked away.

I heard someone come up behind us and looked up to see Espen. Maybe that's why Alice had left. His slender frame was so tall, I felt short even in my hooker heels. A glance at Heidi told me she was still fuming on the insides. Her eyes were glowing burgundy completely overpowering the dark blue of her contacts.

The three of us walked down to the rental car floor and up to a small black logo-less desk. Espen started talking to the man in the same Nordic accents I had heard before.

The man through a set of keys at Espen and we walked away. No exchange of information just a couple of words and then keys. Life sure is easy when theirs tons of money everywhere.

We walked into the parking garage directly across from the airport and up three flights of steps. Turn around the last bend of the three level I saw a hot red Ferrari. Just like the one Edward told me he was going to buy for me after I was changed. If he ever got around to the actual changing me part.

Espen threw the keys at me and I caught them mid-air without a seconds thought. He took off from a higher level but Heidi and I jumped into the Ferrari.

"Where are we going?" I screamed over the roar of the engine, I started driving through the hair pin turns and swirls of the parking garage until we reached actual straight American road.

" Just drive."

"Where?"

"Anywhere." I started thinking about Volturi shopping methods. How the hell did they get tens of people to voluntarily go to Italy? I started driving on the first highway I hit and before I knew it I started to see signs for a theme park, roller coasters, expensive drinks, and waiting.

Every summer Renee would take me to Disney Land in California. I could completely remember ever bad clumsy experience I had ever had in one of the parks.

"Perfect Bella, I told you just to drive." Heidi smilied as she saw the same signs that I did.

The sky was overcast and dark clouds were rolling all over the sky. Heidi handed me a twenty as we rolled up to one of the parking attendants.

I handed the twenty to the teenager boy sitting at the booth, he really didn't look that much younger then me, but yet I felt so much older then him.

He started rooting around for change but was also finding it difficult to find correct change when his eyes were bearing holes in the Ferrari.

Heidi's voice could be heard barely over the engine, "Keep the change." I speed away into the parking lot and watched in the rear view as the boy did a double take as we left.

Heidi started laughing, " I think he was actually staring at you more then he was staring at the car. You'll be a good hunter." It was a praise but it kind of sounded bad after our encounter with Alice.

I didn't really think I wanted to eat people after all I didn't have an ill feeling towards the people in this theme park, I mean if I could take a big chunk out of my Calculus teacher, or maybe my fourth grade teacher Mr. Dole. He's were I learned my men grumpy/ hungry theory.

He was this big fat guy who went he was hungry gave us tons of homework. I hated him.

I snapped back to reality and pulled into a parking spot a few spots away from the closest spot I didn't really want to have this car all banged up when we got out of the park.

Heidi and I entered the park and walked towards the central boulevard.

"Over there." Heidi pointed to a circle of 20 something's that vaguely smelled of weed. Heidi started swinging her hips and seductively walked over to the group. I followed in a similar fashion yet not so seductive.

Heidi started talking small talk, with some random Latin words laced in. Heidi talked maybe 300 words, actually I counted 143 English words, and 23 Lain words. After she had said those simple words, the group of 8 boys and two girls was putty in her hand. They seemed like they were thinking for themselves but they would agree with anything Heidi wanted them too.

I knew all of the guards were powerful but I didn't know Heidi was this powerful. She could control people with just a couple of words. How Aro had ever ranked Jane, or I over Heidi was still a continuous mystery to me.

This group left , and after finding around thirty more people, Heidi and I split form everyone and walked back to the Ferrari, their was a Greyhound bus parked on the outer side of it. Espen was in the drivers seat and I could make out every person Heidi had talked to in the park sitting on the bus.

I started driving this way the reverse of leaving the airport. We got back to the airport and walked back to the plane. Espen went into the cockpit, while Heidi and I sat up top all the humans boarded the plane on the bottom.

Their luggage was left on the side of the hanger, their promptly expiring status, lead them to not need it. Yet I heard a lady scream from the bottom, "They forgot my bags."

Heidi's spell had fallen, at least on one of them. I paused and waited as Heidi went below. The lady calmed and all the talking stopped.

If I had a heart it would have been beating in my chest. I couldn't believe that fourty people that were directly below me were going to be dead sooner then they would have ever imagined.

AN: PLEASE REVIEW:) I LOVE THEM:)


	15. Chapter 15

The plane kept going all the way to Italy with the humans completely under Heidi's mind control, and the added control of Jersey Shore, popcorn, and miniature bottles of liquor. I watched a couple of new movies straight from Hollywood, as Heidi messed around on a laptop as the plane grew closer and closer to Volterra.

The plane landed and the ground staff pulled open the walkway for the upper level where Heidi, Espen, and I were. We walked off the plane and onto the cement flooring of the airplane hanger.

"Not driving the bus." Heidi smirked and started walking around to the Alfa Romeo.

"No way. I always drive the bus. It's your turn." Espen argued and stopped Heidi by placing a hand on her shoulder.

"No I drove last time."

"No you didn't."

"Hey we'll just let Bella drive." Heidi smilied.

"Aro would kill you, that's too low tier for her." Espen smilied towards me and I figured more of the interworking's of the Volturi.

Heidi while incredibly good at convincing humans obviously failed at convincing vampires placing her at a lower tier.

But if I was not allowed to drive the bus Aro must have already set me at a higher level. They continued to argue and finally after a while Heidi stomped back to the plane. Espen and I walked over to the Alfa Romeo and I jumped into the drivers seat.

We flew back to Volterra with a little small talk but nothing I even remember.

As we got to the garages I parked the car in the empty garage and walked into the museum with Espen.

We walked into the thrown room where Aro was waiting for our arrival.

"We brought one hundred eighty five litres."

"Not horrible, yet I expected more out of Bella"

"In her defense she didn't do anything. Heidi was being impatient." Espen jumped on my side and Aro nodded.

I got this as the leave cue and when back to my room and changed.

I pulled on a pair of black cropped leggings and a plain white v neck tee shirt. I had a highlighted blue sports bra on underneath but walked out into the hall. I heard the humans walking into the thrown room.

Most of the guard was already in the room and a couple more followed me in. As soon as the door locked it was crazy.

Blood, teeth, suction, screams, the scent of sweat, the scent of panic.

A blonde tall college kid ran towards me and instinct took over,

I grabbed his shoulders. I made a small incision in his neck with my nails. I bit and a thick creamy crimson liquid hit my tongue before it even had time to bond with the oxygen in the air and turn scarlet. I swallowed and the second the blood hit my throat I freaked.

I let go. Spit. I saw the concoction of light reflecting oily venom, and now scarlet water blood. The swirls on the floor, showed the failure to mix. In that millisecond I saw the venom start to overtake the blood and soon most of the splatter was clear and oily.

I spun and ran out of the room. I grabbed the keys on the door and flew into one of the Alfa Romeo's. Backed out into the street, onto the highway. I hit 130 and didn't feel anything, 190, still perfectly fine. I asked the car for a little bit more and heard it's protest. I kept heading south for god knows what reason. Just going and going and going. I started to see water on the side of the road. The car was silent except for the sound of the engine.

The gas light came on as I got really close to the southernest point of Italy. I saw a port for a ferry and parked. Saturday, no one was around. I jumped out of the car and saw my skin start to sparkle. I ran up to the gate vaulted over it and ran to the edge of the dock.

Dropped the keys pulled off my shirt and dove. Well leap into the air and came crashing back in. I was never a strong swimmer. I took lessons but was never fast.

I hit the water and all of a sudden my body took over and speed through the water.

Stroke, stroke, stroke, stroke. I just kept going and going when I finally peaked my head out of the water I couldn't see land.

I plunged a good ten feet under and found a steady current, I kept going and going until I saw a few signs of civilization.

I started to see ship bottoms and trash littering the raising ocean floor. I kept swimming and finally peaked up. There was a stormy beach about 500 metres from me. I glided in and got out of the water. I saw a primitive town in the distance. I think I was in Africa but I wasn't completely sure.

I started heading to town and walked into the outskirts.

I got a couple of odd looks for children and one from a young girl teenager. I took a left to stay away from the cent we of town and ran into a large African man.

He was probably 6'4 and completely ripped with muscles. His face first displayed shock. Then his mind started to function he grabbed the t-back of my bra lifted me off the ground and drug me into the hut to the right of us.

He tossed me in a corner and shut the door.

I didn't even care, I wasn't thinking, I just don't get how something could taste so good but be so bad. I didn't want to kill...

At that moment, the man picked me up and suddenly I snapped too. He tossed me on the small bed in the corner and dropped his robe. It hadn't even passed his waist when I sank my teeth into neck.

The blood tasted better than it had in Italy. I drank and drank. Didn't even think about it. Just keep drinking. Just keep drinking.

Suddenly there was no more, and the once muscular body was emaciated. Skinny, gone, skin and bones.

I opened the door to the hut, and walked out. A woman across the way looked shocked but smilied at me. I ran back to the beach and saw Aro, Heidi, and Jane walking out of the water.

"Well you ate your first human. Not the one I had expected but just the same." Aro acted as if congratulations were in order.

Heidi went into the hut and by the noises I heard she was digging. Probably burying the body. Aro and Jane herded me to the shore line.

Heidi followed covered in a thin but still opaque cloak. I couldn't see any human following or even starring at her.

Aro and Jane swam back to Italy as I followed with Heidi dragging behind. When we reached land I pulled my self out of the water and ran up the shore line, to the dock.

AN: Please review:) I love them:) Thanks:)


	16. Chapter 16

AN: Sorry kinda feel out of writing but I'm gonna try and update again; Also In the Last chapter I meant to have Espen come after her, but it was Aro... I think I'm just going to ignore that because well it was awkward Sorry :)

I ran and ran I saw the Alfa Romeo that I'd parked before I took my little excursion to Africa. But I kept running, I'd just hit a road where their might be slight when I felt a hand on my shoulder. Heidi.

"Bella, Sun light much?" She motioned to my sparkling arm, and my now ruined shredded clothing.

"K" I walked back over to the car and jumped into the drivers' seat. I pulled the car out of park into reverse until I was lined up with the road. I got into fifth gear in less than ten seconds and speed back to Volterra. I kept the car racing as fast as it could only slowing to account for sharp turns.

Heidi was silent. I didn't really want to talk to anyone but silence led to me thinking. Thinking was bad at this point. I never realized how good human tasted; I kind of had a new appreciation for what Edward went through. Right now I felt even more thirsty. Like when you've run for miles and all you crave is a tall glass of water, except it's not it's like the craving for bacon when you smell it cooking down stairs.

Time passed and we were almost back to Volterra before the thoughts in my head were even mildly interrupted.

"You know Aro wanted this to happen right?"

"Yea I know, I just wanted to have morals I guess."

"Hmmm..." Silence once again filled the car, and soon the familiar building within Volterra appeared.

I walked into the room that Aro had given me as a bedroom and once again looked through the closet. A pair of Black Under Armour tights and a long sleeve mock tee Under Armour were in one of the shelves and I threw them on. A black sweater with a grey Burberry check on the side slipped on over the silky fabric.

I slid charcoal grey over the knee Biker Suede Boots on. The door shut behind me as I left the room. As I walked by the thrown room, I heard a familiar voice, Edward?

Just as I was going to pause and go back an arm wrapped around my shoulder, Espen.

"Hey come on, we have a new assignment" He motioned out towards the garage and I followed swiftly hoping the voice was a figment of my imagination and wouldn't have to put up with the embarrassment of tell Edward of my failure.

We walked into the garage and got into one of the Alfa Romeo's. I started driving and as we reached the edge of town heading north I heard Espen whisper one thing

"Suffer the pain of discipline or Suffer the pain of regret"

I thought about it but just wound my thoughts up in more circles. I think Espen could sense the mental turmoil I was in, as he started talking,

"I was born in a Fjord in Norway in 1904, my small village was completely dependent on the fishing industry. One day when I was around 17, the village leader called a meeting and everyone came. I don't remember it clearly but he wanted to find a husband for his daughter. It was a great prestige to marry her, but anyone having seen her would probably disagree."

I chuckled under my breath as he continued,

"My family was on a lower tier in the community but their were only four boys around the age of the girl, the eldest was already married. Leaving the three of us, I was the middle at 17, the girl was 16, we were the closest in age, so I think she took a liking to me. The youngest was a boy named Vic, he was only 14 but from a higher income family. The father ultimately tried to get her with Vic, but she clung to me."

"We eventually got married, after the wedding well lets just say I ignored her that night, she was livid, the next morning I got up and went out on my fishing boat early before she awoke. The storms were horrible which then resulted in the crash of my boat on one of the rocky islands on the way back into the Fjord. I got out and tried to climb into the forests."

He paused and breathed in deeply

"Long story short, a rouge vampire bite me and sucked just enough out of my body to cause my transformation to be completely painful. It felt like forever, but when it was over I thought it was a miracle, I tired to get my boat working but wound up having to swim to mainland which was much easier then before. When I jumped out of the water I saw my skin sparkle and I freaked. I started running and just didn't stop. I wound up in Sweden. A little while later Aro's crowd came and got me, taught me how to function and well allowed me to experiment."

"Experiment how?" My eye brow raised as he continued

"Not eating humans, well it didn't last long." Espen went silent just as flashing lights pulled directly up behind me.

I pulled the car over and started to flip out, "Holy Shit. I don't even have a license."

Espen quietly pulled a billfold out of the console, He handed me a license, a really good fake, and a insurance card for the car.

The cop walked up and muttered something in Italian, Espen replied and motioned for me to hand him the cards. I did, and the cop walked away.

"Holy Shit, I guess doing 180 through a major city was going to get me caught at some point."

The cop handed me a ticket and we were then able to leave. Opps, that's a pain.

We drove off and Espen finally told me where we were going,

Forks.

Forks, Washington.

Forks Washington, USA.

AN: PLEASE REVIEW:)


	17. Chapter 17

AN: So first off sorry I haven't updated in a while, and second I got a really nasty review which mostly I don't mind but I mean this one kind of got to me. It was basically about how I use material things to enhance my writing, honestly I'm at materialist person therefore if you don't like it. Don't read it…

Oh and I noticed that I have kind of had Bella eat her first human twice, but were just going to ignore that.. opps and sorry..lol

And without further ado Chapter 17.

Forks, Washington.

"Why?"

My mind went blank, there's only one think that could bring us to Forks. The Cullen's. The last thing I ever want to do is admit my faults to Edward. Or quite frankly see Edward. I'd sent him almost a hundred emails and there has been no response to any of them.

I mean I understand I'm part of the guard but I honestly thought that he wasn't going to disown me for following what they made me. Well maybe he knew that I secretly liked the job. As a part of the guard I was privy to most of the information of the vampire world. I wasn't under the ultimate control of what Edward wanted me to know.

I slowed my racing mind down to basic instinct and focused on driving, on every curve, on every rock, and finally we arrived at the private air hanger. The small plane was already running and waiting in the hanger, without any other beings in view. Espen jogged up the steps I quickly followed and as I ducked under his arm he pulled the steps into the plane and walked to the pilot's compartment.

The leather comfy chairs awaited me as I plopped down more gracefully than ever. The plane started to accelerate and then took off. I looked through the windows at the clouds, but they seemed much like mesmerizing then they were when I'd only ever been on a plane twice.

The movies on the scrolling menu seemed boring, unoriginal Americanized dramas and comedies. I finally reached such a level of boredom I walked up to the pilot's compartment and knocked on the door.

"Come In" Espen's masculine voice whispered through the door.

I opened the door quickly but quietly not knowing what kind of crazy technology to face me. The sleek sliver and chrome of the interments were intriguing as were the small clicks and twirls they made with their movements. These sounds yet ever so delicate that they could never be heard by human ears.

"Are we there yet?" I questioned less intense then Heidi had been drilling him.

"Oh god. Your not going to become Heidi on this trip are you?"

"No. I was just asking. I didn't mean to bother you."

"Relax Bella. You're not bothering me, every ten seconds with Heidi it's a pain but I can handle every once in a while."

"Does that apply to all things in your life?" I really hope he got the perverted hint with that. I was kind of feeling provocative because of my complete lack of human contact. I guess I'd just gotten used to always having Edward around.

He smiled but failed to respond. "You must know Bella. Aro thinks of you as a very innocent person. While he's quite right in many respects I do believe that you know more about the inner workings of whats happened here then even you're willing to admit."

At that moment part of my life in Volterra seemed unnatural and unreal. My emails had been censored. And no matter how hard they tired the Cullen's couldn't get to me. Alice had been mildly successful but I'm guessing Aro doesn't perceive her to be quite the threat Edward was.

The silence filled the pilot's compartment and I willingly let it, allowing my mind back to its lost state of deep thinking. I still had a 50 year service to the guard; I was still under control of Aro for 50 years. I would see countless humans killed. I would see vampires killed. I would see my family and the modern world I grew up in fall to pieces.

I could potentially see the collapse of the United States of America. I don't think I could bare the collapse of my world, without the support of someone I loved. As Aro wouldn't let me near Edward, I may just need to find a new love. Humans are resilient, so shouldn't vampires be even more resilient.

My heart's dead. So shouldn't it be easy to change its will.

At that moment I crushed my stone cold lips into Espen's effectively locking him into the chair, his lips kissed me back and his strong arms wrapped themselves around my back. Our embrace grew ever tighter, but the kiss was intense. The kiss was not like kissing Edward. It was like kissing someone who wanted you, instead of kissing someone who was holding back.

Edward had left me once, and his emotions for me seemed constantly held back. Espen's weren't. His lips pulled back and I pulled my body away from his and sat back in my seat.

"Nice." Espen whispered

"What was that for?" I answered his awkward response

"Well Felix and I kind of had a bet."

"What kind of bet?"

"Who could make out with you first..."

"Oh I didn't know I was a wanted commodity"

"Well I find you quite intriguing actually."

"Oh. Gotcha"

The silence ensued once again and I didn't continue any further physical contact.

My thoughts rolled over and over in my mind as the plane slowly descended into a small Ohio airport. Espen got out of the plane and I walked to the back to explore. There was an airplane bathroom that by my guess had only ever been used once and probably by me. The back had a few more instruments which I had no idea what they were but there was a collection of serums locked in a solid glass case.

I heard someone walking up the stairs to the plane so I walked back into the normal sitting area to see a brunette lady with large brown heels and Louis Vuitton bags talking on her iPhone.

"Here hun, take this bag in the back." Her nasally voice portrayed her horrid personality I could already tell.

I had no idea who she was or where the hell she got off telling me what the hell to do. I mean she was obviously human.

"What the hell happened to my plane? It's all redecorated so neutral. You know how much I hate neutral decor I mean really was Lawrence Digul really this retarded in the interpretation of my taste? I'll just have to get him to fly out and re-do it."

"Ma'am" I tapped her shoulder

"EXCUSE ME! I don't know who trained you, but you never interrupt my phone calls or touch me. You are the help!" The bitch completely exploded.

"Hey BITCH! This is my plane get the fuck off" Really? I had no respect for people that didn't even give others simple common courtesy. I mean really?

At that moment I heard her iPhone clatter to the floor and Espen step back into the main cabin.

She reached towards me and I quickly leaned low and tackled her waste having to ignore every instinct to throw her ass to the ground and ran her down the steps. I set her down and watched her topple over on her ass as she lost her balance.

"Ma'am this really is not your plane." Espen stated politely and started to close the steps but not before I had the chance to throw her iPhone onto the carpet next to where she had fallen on her ass.

"A little stressed are we Bella?" Espen asked

I laughed a little and responded "Maybe a little, how much longer until we reach Forks?"

"Six Hours or so?"

"Will you tell me why?"

"I guess were close enough you can't exactly get out of it now. There's going to be a massive war within the vampire community, and the Volturi need all the Allies we can get. Our main goal of going to Forks is to get the Cullen's in line with the Volturi's views and hopefully add some of them into the actual guard."

I suppose I knew that was coming but I'm not really sure I was ready to handle it. So I did what I always did. I buried my emotions and started a superficial conversation to help ignore my actual feelings.

"Whats will those serums in the case in the back?"

"Caius's precautions. There anti – venom from werewolf bites. Ever since he was bit we have to keep it everywhere.

"Oh"

I quieted once again and spent some good time within my mind, as the plane slowly brought me closer to the people whose beliefs I had consistently betrayed.

AN: THE STORY FINALLY HAS A PLOT LINE:) REVIEW PLEASE:) I LOVE THEM:)


	18. Chapter 18

Ch. 18

The plan started its slow descent into the small airport in Port Angeles. I could feel myself growing increasingly nervous, but it was manifesting it's self in different ways, my palms weren't sweaty and my heart wasn't rising. But I had this excessive amount of energy and time seemed to have slowed itself. Completely slow. That must be why the plane seemed to be taking forever to land.

I think Espen had noticed my jitters but calmly tried to ignore them. When the plane finally touched down I could only see darkness and a small airplane hangar. The same hanger I'd originally been brought to when I was kidnapped. Kidnapped if you ever really think about it it's a malapropism, because I was 18, so it should have been like an adult napping. Oh god… That was a really big word. I should probably dumb down my language. Or maybe I shouldn't all the other vampires have just as large vocabularies.

We exited the plane and walked to an already running Cadillac Escalade. I slightly remembered the completely tinted windows. The memory tools made my nervousness increase and I really wanted to run laps around and around the hangar. But instead Espen and I got into the car and I tried to mentally prepare for going to Forks. My eyes closed themselves.

I opened them quickly as my lips were suddenly pressed against something cold. Espen. I slightly kissed him back, but it wasn't the kiss from before, it was more understanding and less passion.

" I just thought you looked a little uptight, Sorry" He looked up at me under his longish blonde hair.

"No your fine. I promise. I'm just nervous."

"I can see that." He chuckled and pulled the Cadillac out of the hangar onto back roads leading us out of the airfield complex.

The drive seemed to be going quicker than the flight most likely because Espen was doing 130 down the 101. We were only a couple of minutes outside of Forks when I saw the red, white and blue lights illuminate the ceiling of the Escalade. I knew that light board. It was the light board of the Forks Police Force.

Espen calmly grabbed a fake ID and most likely fake insurance card out of the center console and in the split second he had before the cop got near the car slipped in a pair of dark brown contacts.

The cop slowly walked up to the window with his standard issue gun drawn at the driver's side window. I knew he was being overly cautious because he had no view of the inside of the car but I knew the gun on the outside of the car would do little damage except to the paint. If I knew the Volturi at all, this thing was completely armored with additional bulletproof glass.

He knocked on the window with the hand with the flashlight, and Espen hit the power window button as the window slowly revealed the interior of the car. The cop looked around and moved the gun barrel even closer to Espen as his eyes adjusted to the interior. I glanced over at the cop quickly using my hair to shield most of my face without being inconspicuous. Had I been human my heart might have busted through my chest…

Rick, the junior officer of the Forks Police Station. Well he wasn't so junior anymore he was probably mid-thirties and having lived in Forks for almost two years, I'd meet him quite a few times. I was completely positive he would be able to identify me.

"Hello Sir. Do you know why I pulled you over?" He questioned keeping the light strained on Espen

"Most likely Speeding" Espen grinning revealing a perfect set of pearly whites, that reflected the glare of the flashlight right back on Rick.

"Yes. License and Registration Please." I believe that Rick was caught off guard that he had actually owned up to his infraction. He walked back to the car.

"Do you think he recognized me?" I questioned in a barely vampire audible whisper.

"No, I gave him a Canadian License. Hopefully, he'll make the connection that were just passing through on a vacation or something."

"Oh ok."

Rick was quickly back at the window handing Espen a probably expensive citation and his cards. I once again glanced through my hair and at Rick, who much to my unlucky – ness seemed to notice me, for the first time.

The flashlight hit my face.

"Ma'am? Do you have identification?" My stomach dropped into my shoes.

Before I could even think of a clever way to respond Espen answered,

"Officer, that's wholly unnecessary, my wife was not in operation of any motor vehicle."

"Sir, under the clause of reasonable suspicion, I have the authority to ask for the identification of the women in the car because of her commonalities with a disappeared person." Shit. I was toast. There was no way out of this. I though the Cullen's would have covered my disappearance up. Why would they have let Charlie think I was missing? Unless they could have presumed someone would bring me back, but they couldn't have known that. Or maybe the missing persons was Charlie's doing that would make sense.

I stopped over analyzing and reached the center console of the car. I opened it to reveal almost a roll-a-deck of license cards. I found the Canadian once close to the top and found my photo. Fuck My Life. You could totally tell I was Isabella Swan. But the license said "Abbey Cote". If this worked I would probably faint. But not really because well, Vampire.

"Abbey Cote?" Rick wasn't fooled at least I think.

"Yes"

"Where do you live?" Thank the lord for photographic memory.

"7495 Campbell Lane, Ontario Canada." He checked it again with the flash light and glanced back at me. I'd been pretty good at keeping my face profile and using my hair as a shield. The card was slowly handed back to Espen and Rick waved us away.

He stepped away from the car and Espen rolled up the window and drove away. I relaxed and let out a strained breathe that I had probably been harboring since Rick pulled us over. Soon enough, now following the speed limit, we were on the familiar drive to the Cullen's.

We pulled into the front of the house, turned the car off and walked to the porch.

I pressed the doorbell, Ding…. Dong…..

AN: Cliffy. Sorry. More reviews lead to a quicker update:) just sayin'. Please Review I Love Them:)


	19. Chapter 19

I waited for what felt like a million hours passing; when in my mind I knew it wasn't even close to a million mill-a-seconds as the door creaked open from the interior of the house, and not the enormous pressure that I had been placing on the handle of the door. As it opened I was immediately hit with a small boulder of Alice.

"Bella, Your back?" The high pitched squeal was equal parts excitement and worry. I think I could even feel the cautiousness of her hug. I felt her relax away from me almost completely defensively as Espen came into her viewing range.

"She's back for the time being I need to speak with Carlisle." Espen's tone had completely changed from the way it was on the plane and even on the drive over here, to one of complete authority.

"Well I'll see if he's available." The door suddenly slammed shut on my nose. I couldn't hear movement within the house; I'm guessing that was just another precaution Esme took with the refurbishment of the house.

A minute later Carlisle opened the door and chauffeured us in. Not in his normal welcoming way, but in a cold reserved way. He motioned for Espen to follow him up the stairs, presumably to his office. I walked into the white living room and sat on the couch, like I had when this house had been my second home. Alice wasn't anywhere near the front of the house and I didn't hear sounds of anyone else except for the stairs creaking as Espen and Carlisle made their way up to the second level.

Then I heard the last step creak, the bottom step closest to me. I whipped my head around my hair flying in every direction and almost jumped up in a defensive position. Edward.

"Hello Isabella."

"It's still Bella." I looked at him up and down finally managing to catch is gaze which quickly averted to my place on the couch. I stood up almost leveling myself with his height.

"Aro hasn't managed to change everything. I mean from the looks of it you've completely conformed to his every whim up at this point."

"Well what other examples have I had, you just left me. Because of a decision I tried to make, you would let me and it finally got made without your consent. So you disowned me, I've had no control over the last month or so."

"I didn't leave you. The Volturi gave me and ultimatum too, join the guard or leave. I'm not giving my ability over to Aro's every whim. The more power he gets the more powerful the damage that can occur. Bella for the good of you, me, humans and vampires alike I couldn't stay."

"Then why the hell are you mad at me? I just like you apparently did have a choice. I had too. I can't just leave the guard. I'm practically enslaved too them."

"You could get out of it if you tried. And you haven't been fighting it. I see the dark red creeping into your eyes. You're becoming a monster. A monster that's willing to torture humanity. I can't even try to love the person you've become Bella, I just can't." And with that he turned and started to walk back to the grand staircase he had descended.

"Edward Wait."

"What Bella?"

"Edward I tried. But I can't. I owe them my eternity. And if you're not willing to even try eternity with me, I'm not quite sure why I ever wanted an eternity in the first place."

"Bella, I want eternity with the old you, the human you that blushed, that wanted to take care of her father, that was still excited by simple things."

"Edward, I haven't changed. I just don't have the control I need. If I remember correctly, you didn't always have the perfect control over your thirst."

"Your correct." He kept facing upstairs and started walking.

"Well Edward, as much as you're going to hate this, we might be running into each other sooner than later. I still love you. I want you to love me but I can see my values mean more to you then who I am. So goodbye Edward. This time I'm not coming groveling back."

I quickly walked to the front door heaved it open and launched myself back to the parked SUV waiting patiently in the drive. I pulled the door open with as much force as I could without breaking it off. I was just about to slam the door again when a giant hand stopped it. Emmett.

"Bells, How's it going?"

"Fine Emmett."

"Bells I know he's an ass but just give him time to understand it."

"It's been a month Emmett, he'll never understand. Even though it was his decision to put me here. He wouldn't change me so they did. Now he's mad."

"Bella, you both need to stop being so freaking stubborn. It not helping either case. I mean god. Maybe if you just slept together everything would get better. You could cut the sexual tension with a knife. Edwards been sexually repressed for over 100 years, that's enough to drive anyone crazy."

Emmett walked off and I couldn't help but start to laugh at the crude comment that actually helped divulge the psychology of the situation. I finished shutting the door and closed my eyes to wait for Espen to reappear.

AN: Please Review. I love them :)


	20. Chapter 20

I sat in the Escalade thinking, as Espen finished his conversation with Carlisle. While Emmett's comment had been humorous, I couldn't help but acknowledge my nativity with Edward. I had really only given him a month to accept that much of what I stood for had changed. A month to him after having lived for so long probably felt like a single second.

But I had changed, drastically from what I had originally wanted. Yet what I had originally wanted didn't happen. Aro changed me not Edward. I wonder if the bond with your creator had something to do with it. Carlisle was just strong willed, Edward, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett had been changed by him maybe that will was transferred. Jasper was notorious for slipping up, and I know Alice had multiple times; they were just more controlled in the beginning of her transformation.

I slammed my forehead down on the dash, and I heard the dash partially fracture under the force. Not a visible crack just inner structural damage. Kind of like what happened when Edward refused to even try to love me again. I started thinking again, and soon after Espen pulled the driver's side door open and got into the car. It had started to rain and I heard his clothes make a squeak as he slid on the leather.

"Did you get the Cullen's support?" I tried to hide my emotional distress by focusing on Espen.

"Slightly, Carlisle isn't happy and they want to stay as excluded from the fight as possible yet they will side with the Volturi if needed. With only one exception…" His voice trailed off as the SUV roared to life and started once again down the twisted driveway.

"What exception?"

"Edward." Shit. What the hell was the prick doing now? Going against his whole family just to spit me?

"What about Edward?"

"Edward said he wouldn't fight behind Aro because of you." That's exactly what I was expecting. I mean when was Edward going to grow up and realize that our emotional struggle didn't even come close to comparing to the large conflict brewing in the vampire world.

"Oh" I honestly wasn't sure how I was supposed to respond. Would Aro be pissed? Was Espen pissed?

"Do you still love him?" Shit.

"Yes." As much as I hated to admit it, I really did.

"Well, If you ever want an escape from the emotional detriment that he's obviously causing you, you know I'm always around." I think that was an offer for either a causal date or a hook-up. Holy Shit. I mean I guess even though I would never because that felt like completely betraying Edward, all the risks sex used to present are now gone. I can't get pregnant, vampires don't care STD's, and well their also eternity to deal with the emotional blowbacks.

"Thanks" Thanks? That's the only thing I could say. Thanks. We were back on the 101, going well over 100 mph. I suddenly felt very uncomfortable. I felt like a stranger inside my own head, like an unwanted stranger that should probably stay the hell out.

The ride remained silent until the airport; where the small plane was ready to leave. Espen made no move after parking the car to get out. He just stayed silent as if he was trying to understand his mind. I had given up almost an hour ago trying to understand mine.

"Bella?"

"Yes."

I was staring into the hanger when Espen's head appeared in front of me. His lips pressed into mine. Strong, demanding, needing, and forceful. So not like kissing Edward; that was controlled and soft. Not like this I threw myself into that kiss and forgot about the mental war playing in my head.

When Espen eventually pulled away, I was breathing hard. Really hard, even though I didn't really need to be breathing at all. I laughed as we both exited the car and ran over to the airplane.

I settled myself in the thick plush leather seats as Espen got the plane into the air. I flipped open a netbook that was sitting next to the other random electronics that existed on the plane.

Now is when I wish Edward would like respond to an e-mail or maybe have a Facebook I could stalk. Not that I really needed to stalk him, I knew what I needed to know especially as he didn't want to have anything to do with me.

I spend the next several hours surfing threw random internet sights, looking up everything from belly button rings, to the Italian translation of My name is Edward and I eat Snot. It's "Il mio nome è Edward e mangio lo snot" in case you were wondering. Espen remained completely silent until we landed to re-fuel.

"Bella, I didn't mean to be too forward. I just think you deserve better than that ass." Well what the hell. I mean I know Edward can be a pain in the ass, but it's my job and my job only to call him such. I mean Espen had no right.

"Edward may not be perfect but at least he's not a sadistic creep that wants to use my emotional instability to have sex. Go to Hell Espen." And with that I walked, ok ran, off the plane and into the hanger. I ran as fast as I could without stopping, I guess I never really needed to stop. I ran towards the lights of the closest city. I didn't stop until I was in a back alley on the other side of the city. It had only probably taken me 15 minutes to run across the entire metropolitan area of Chicago.

I hadn't heard or seen any sign of Espen since I screamed at him and ran off the plane. At the end of the alley I finally stopped to think. I mean where was I running? Where was I going to go? Obviously I couldn't go back to the Cullen's even Carlisle had shut the door in my face, I had just screamed at lower level Volturi and even though I could easily go back to Italy and ask forgiveness from Aro it somehow felt extremely beneath me.

God. Beneath me. Up until my transformation I didn't think I was above anything, except drugs maybe.

And in all of those thoughts the one that ruled my mind was the fact that I really wanted to cry but even more then that I wanted to cry into Edwards shoulder.

It had always been Edwards shoulder.

AN: Please Review :) I really love them :)


	21. Chapter 21

It had always been Edwards shoulder. Always and Forever.

I ran as fast and as hard as I could and after a few hours, which seemed almost like days. Light was just peeking over the horizon, as I reached the out skirts of Forks.

I pushed my speed as fast as I could to the Cullen's. I had never felt so happy that lactic acid couldn't build up in my muscles or I'd be so sore. I knocked on the door and waited. I think I waited for all of five seconds before I busted in the door.

The living and dining room were deserted but I ran to Edward's bedroom and only caught a glimpse of Emmett as I ran up the steps. Finding Edwards door, I didn't bother to knock I just ran through it. Edward was lying on the black leather couch and as his eyes met mine I just launched myself from where I was standing.

I landed on top of him and pressed my lips to his. It took a second but he started to reciprocate the kiss and eventually flicked his tongue to my inner lip begging for entrance. I quickly allowed him and our tongues danced as his hands roamed my body.

That night turned into the greatest night of our lives. It was amazing, and that's the only thing to it.

The rest of our lives were spent accepting some of the Volturi's directions, but overall ignoring them. The war never happened, and Espen's remains were found burned deep in a forest of Russia. Turns out Edward had spent a couple days hunting in Russia around the same time.

But who knows, this was all a silly adventure.

AN: I totally lost the plot for this story so I figured I'd just end it. Hope you enjoyed the ride. And thanks for all the Reviews.


End file.
